In Service
by Shenigma
Summary: Briana enrols herself in sexual service to The Shield. Contains BDSM themes, explicit description, violence and coarse language.
1. Welcome

**This is my second foray into the world of wrestling fanfiction, having spent a couple of years off the radar. Please let me know if you like or don't like this. Suggestions for improvements are always welcome. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Shenigma x**

* * *

 _Dedicated to all the impossible, fictional men_

* * *

Stephanie endeavoured to be kind to the new girl on her first day, as she tried to be to all the new girls. After all, hers could be the last friendly face they saw before their service started. The fast turnaround certainly suggested that.

"Come in," she said, brightly, on hearing the girls polite knock at the door of her mobile office.

The new girl entered making little noise and peering in beforehand as if she doubted she truly had permission to cross the threshold. This had already made a bad impression on Stephanie. However, in her favour, the girl had that 'mother Mary' look about her. Non-distinct and inoffensive.

"Hi, I'm Steph, Chief Brand Officer and Commissioner. How are you?"

Stephanie gripped the girls hand and gave a thoughtless, "good, good," in reply to her answer as she tried to remember her name. She was relieved to find it hadn't escaped her entirely.

"I'm glad you're well Bryony. It's nice to meet you. Please sit down."

This was the part of her job that Stephanie hated the most because she could never bring herself to believe in the archaic tradition of service.

"I won't take up much of your time. I just wanted to say hello and let you know that I'm always around, should you need me."

After years of practice this lie became easier to tell. No one ever complained. Stephanie wasn't unkind, but to be frank, she was glad they didn't.

"I'd also like to wish you the best of luck and to impart some advice."

This last part wasn't part of the official script.

"Don't get any ideas. You're in service. It wouldn't do you any good."

To Stephanie's surprise, Bryony didn't take that the way girls usually did. Actually, Stephanie had no inclination how she took it because the girls face showed no emotion. She either had none or had the greatest poker face ever. Regardless, it didn't matter, she'd be lucky to survive her service for a month.

* * *

"This is The Shield."

Lita said, gesturing to the three men that stood formally in a lie in front of Briana. They looked nothing short of formidable. All dressed in black and all appearing to be in the prime of their strength and power. They filled the narrow space which was now to be Briana's home, blocking almost any natural light that seeped in through the tinted windows of the tour bus.

"Mr Rollins," Lita addressed the man that stood in the middle of the trio. He had a blonde streak running through his thick dark hair that made him stand out from his brothers.

"Mr Reigns."

He was on the right of Rollins and was the most impressive of the men. His width and the tattoos that covered the length of his right arm made him all the more imposing.

"Mr Ambrose."

This man seemed to be the most lacking in warmth, not just in his colouring, his hair and skin was fairer than the other men's, but in his entire person.

"This is Briana."

Briana bowed her head respectfully as she had been taught to do, despite not receiving the same curtesy from The Shield.

"You are in their charge now. They will help you settle in and send me weekly reports on your wellbeing. Goodbye."

Briana thought she'd feel relieved to be rid of her miserable escort, but now she was alone with these men she missed her presence. Their eyes bore into her, taking in every inch. It felt like a long time before Rollins broke the oppressive silence.

"I expect you'll want to be shown to your room now."

As it was more like a command and not a question he turned on his heel and Briana followed.

"This will be your home from the road," Rollins said as he opened a door at the top of a tightly bending flight of steps.

He showed Briana into a small, but clean, and practical bedroom. The ensuite was much the same. It was uninspiring, but already much better than the conditions she had become used to back home.

Back downstairs she was shown the kitchen diner, which was at the other end of the bus.

"We don't have any food here at the moment," Rollins said, "as when we're here we tend to eat out. So, if you're hungry you'll have to hold on. But don't worry, now we have another girl, the housekeeper will come by and stock up soon. Feel free to go out and grab something if you want to though."

His eyes wandered to the tag around Briana's ankle which identified her as a service girl and ensured she wouldn't get very far if she ventured outside of this sterile, artificial place. Then he smiled. He had a salesman's type of smile. disingenuous.

On their return to the other half of the bus the welcoming party had disbanded. Reigns was sitting on the dark couch, which filled almost half the length and entire back of the bus. He appeared to be immersed in a TV show. Ambrose had his nose buried in a book. He was wearing rather gawky looking glasses, which were at odds with his austere black attire.

"That's all you need to see," said Rollins, "I'll let you go to your room and make yourself at home, but first let's set some ground rules because I want us _all_ to start off on the same footing."

Reigns and Ambrose adjusted their positions slightly to show they were paying attention.

"You might have heard about some service girls who rule the roost."

Briana had never heard about any such thing happening, but she wasn't going to let on to Rollins that she disagreed.

"But that's not what's going to happen here. We take the tradition of service seriously. We expect you to be obedient. You will abide by your training. We aren't going to get that familiar with one another. If you disappoint us, you will be punished. If you do everything we ask of you, then everything will be just fine. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

She would strive not to, but judging by the icy stares of all the men, it was going to be hard to not disappoint them.

* * *

Dean and Roman went back to relaxing once Seth and the service girl were safely out of earshot.

"What do you think?" Dean said as he slumped onto the couch, pulled his glasses from one of the many pockets on his slacks and picked up his book to continue reading.

"I give her 3 weeks," Roman turned on the TV and began to idly flick through the channels.

"That's not what I asked," Dean said, discarding his place in his book through irritation.

"What does it matter what else I think? They're all the same."

"They're not."

"They are. Seth will break them. He always does."

Dean didn't share Roman's view. He'd seen people in the most impossible positions do the most amazing things. Dean was one of those people. Roman on the other hand had been sheltered and was born into unbelievable privilege. Dean and Romans backgrounds couldn't be more different.

"You never know."

"You always say that."

Roman smiled at Deans optimism, even though he believed it was completely unfounded, it was still infectious.

"Other Superstars service girls last longer. Unfortunately, Seth's an asshole."

"We're all assholes," Roman said, still smiling.

"True. But is it necessary to be so hard on them?"

"Yes. Seth isn't in the wrong. People look to us to uphold morals and order. The right one will come eventually and when she does you won't question the tradition of service anymore, I promise."

This was still a relatively new world to Dean. He hadn't taken to it with the relish that Seth had, he thanked the universe that Roman was here to show him the way.

* * *

Once excused to her room Briana allowed herself to take a moment to reflect. She rummaged around in the small bag of belongings she had been permitted to bring with her for her picture of the concubine.

"Please give me courage," she whispered to the crumpled image.

She thought about everything she had endured thus far. The human cattle market she'd had to parade herself in before her placement was even considered. The invasive prodding and inspections of doctors. Stephanie McMahon's vain attempts to be kind, she hadn't even remembered Briana's name correctly. Lita's wall of silence as she delivered her into the hands of The Shield. And finally, the men themselves, The Shield.

"Thank you," Briana kissed the image, the concubine having granted her remembrance of the far worse things she had escaped. Both her and the concubine knew she would survive this.


	2. First Acts

Briana was awakened in the dead of night by Ambrose.

She had hoped after not seeing the men since her introduction earlier in the day she would not be required and have more time to rest up.

"Get up, we're celebrating," he said.

He appeared a little drunk, his voice was too animated and he leaned languidly against the door frame with a beer in hand. The look was familiar to Briana and she knew to tread carefully now. She hadn't expected her first act of service to start like this, despite what she'd heard, she'd still chosen to believe in the honourability of her position.

She hoped she looked and sounded pleased at the intrusion.

"What are you celebrating?" she asked.

"Victory. We won. Woooo!"

He raised his bottle above his head and a little sloshed out of the top.

"Where is she?" Rollins harsh voice cut through the whirring background noise of the air con.

Guessing her previous assumption had been wrong, Briana rose to get dressed. She opened her wardrobe to select one of the simple dresses she'd been provided with.

"No, don't do that. You look good like that."

Briana briefly closed her eyes before turning around to face Ambrose. She felt irked enough that he had barged into her room and seen her in her flimsy slip, it was not gentlemanly of him to now not allow her to make herself decent. She fixed an agreeable expression on her face before following him out of her room.

"Briana! We just didn't think a celebration would be complete without you!" Rollins voice greeted her. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just water, please."

"What you talking about? Have a real drink!"

Before she could protest Ambrose pushed a beer into her hand. "Thank you."

She accepted the drink reluctantly as she was supposed to avoid alcohol to ensure she stayed in good health. She wondered if she was being tested, so she put off taking a sip. As she had not been offered a place to sit she stood still where she was whilst Ambrose re-joined his brothers on the crouch. Then, very quickly, the expression on each man's face changed in tandem, from jubilation, to hunger. They no longer looked drunk with joy. It happened so fast that Briana would have missed it if she had not been trained to see it and submit to it.

"I won't wait any longer," Reigns growled.

Understanding this, Briana placed her bottle aside and sank gracefully to her knees. She placed her hands on her thighs and relaxed her limbs.

"That's excellent posture," Rollins said, standing over her and wrapping his hand around her neck, then brushing her hair over one shoulder with his fingers.

Briana closed her eyes and channelled the gift that the concubine had given her. But a sharp slap to her cheek interrupted her efforts.

"Keep your eyes open."

The hand which had been so gentle moments ago then clasped Brana's small neck tightly, forcing her to rise higher on her knees before Rollins lifted her from the floor completely.

"Remember, do as I say. Don't you ever presume you know what I want."

The look in his eyes told her that an answer was not wanted, she only needed to listen and to take and learn from everything he gave her. He then pulled on her neck and Briana had no option but to get to her feet.

"Good. You're good at this," he praised her.

He roughly gripped her shoulders and spun her around so that her back was to him. She was pushed to the couch and what was required next was obvious, but she had to wait for clear instructions.

"Bend over. All I want to see is your ass and pussy."

Briana did as she was bayed, holding onto the back rest of the couch and burying her face against the soothing leather in readiness. She parted her thighs, allowing the men an unfettered view.

"Sweet concubine," Reigns breathed and wasted no time coming forward to stroke the delicate skin on the inside of Briana's thighs.

He placed a firm, but warm and comforting hand on to her back, then coursed his fingers over the slick region between her legs. It felt starkly different to the fumbles of previous lovers. It seemed this man knew how to prepare a woman. Reigns did not take long to push a finger inside her, spurred on by the inviting warmth. Briana silently thanked the concubine; this would not be such an ordeal.

However, the gratitude was short lived. This man was large, he stretched her to an uncomfortable point. Briana stifled her moans as she struggled to maintain her position whilst Reigns pushed inside her. Just as it was starting to feel better he finished and quickly withdrew. Left pulsing and burning she continued to hide her face and waited to be dismissed. When one of the men wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her up, she thought it was all over. But Ambrose had other ideas. Briana couldn't help but glance at the bulge in his pants.

"It's big, I know," Ambrose said, nonchalantly.

He pushed her to her knees again and sat on the couch so Briana was between his parted thighs, making it difficult to not stare between his legs. Briana made sure to keep her eyes lowered, but Ambrose pushed her chin up with a cupped hand.

"I'm going to make this hole sore too," he said, huskily, his fingers tracing the lines of her mouth. "Open your mouth. That's it. Look at me. Look into my eyes."

She knew from her training that it was unusual for a master to demand eye contact. It encouraged connection and that was not helpful to anyone. But she would never contemplate disobedience. She locked her eyes on his blues. This did something to him because he was quick to relieve the tight bulge.

He was as big as Briana had expected, perhaps as big as Reigns. Long, thick and heavy; she knew this would push her. Ambrose shifted his position on the couch to ease his entry into her mouth. He was slow, giving her a little at a time, allowing Briana to adjust her breathing. She almost broke eye contact when he nudged the back of her throat. Ambrose noticed this and pressed his palm more firmly on to the back of her head, whether this was to help or correct her, she could not be sure. He gradually sped up the strokes until his balls slapped her chin audibly every time he moved in and out of her mouth. Briana had lost control of her spit, which was soaking her chin and dripping onto her thighs, slip, couch, everywhere. Just when she felt she could no longer take it he mercifully came. The fluid was thick and hot, she tasted the bitterness for only a second before she swallowed it straight down.

Ambrose still groaned and panted, even as he gathered himself and switched places with Rollins, who held his cock in his hand. Like his brothers, he was also well endowed. By this point Briana felt exhausted and had to draw strength from the concubine to continue to endure.

It came as a blessing in disguise when Rollins jerked her head back by her hair and made his intentions clear by furiously pumping himself in front of her face. He released over her, his seed clung to her hair, mouth and cheek. A little dripped onto her slip to join the mess that had already been made there. Briana knelt in discomfort, soiled, to await further instruction.

"Go to bed," was Rollins simple command.

"Yes Sir," Briana replied, not allowing her relief to show.

* * *

Dean watched their service girl retreat up the stairs. He had to respect the way she carried herself with quiet dignity. She didn't hold her head high, she kept her eyes downcast, as she should. There were no tears. Past girls had sometimes cried during the acts, the floodgates nearly always opened when they were finished with them. He couldn't contain his glee with her. Maybe this would be the one.

"She passed muster," he stated.

Roman gave a nod of approval, but this did not mean much. He was not difficult to please. Dean doubted he gave the service girls much thought at all. This was right, they should only cross your mind when they were needed.

Seth neither explicitly agreed or disagreed with Dean, but he looked displeased. Dean wanted to press the issue, he was always curious to the point that on occasion it agitated his brothers. He thought now was one such occasion where it would not be wise to let his curiosity get the better of him. He was going to do everything he could, within reason, to not let Seth fuck it up this time.


	3. A New Friend

**A/N: Thank you all for the views and visits so far. It's very encouraging. Shenigma x**

* * *

Briana rose late. Sleeping in was one of the very few privileges she had as a service girl. Surprisingly, her sleep had been undisturbed considering the bus had moved during the night. The view from her bedroom window was only slightly different. She was still in a parking lot. She realised the only thing she would miss about home was adventures. Her homeland wasn't beautiful, but beauty could be found if you looked for it. That would be over for her now, at least for a year. Perhaps more, depending on the decision she made when the time came.

After a long shower she ventured downstairs and perused the fridges and cupboards. As promised, the kitchen had been stocked. To her delight everything was nutritious and fresh. She quietly thanked the concubine for this. Many girls would be willing to give much more for this kind of sustenance.

"Hey there!" a female voice suddenly greeted her, giving her a fright.

The voice belonged to a robust looking woman who was probably about the same age as Briana's masters.

"Hello," Briana responded, smiling. There was no point in being fearful of this stranger. No one could damage her; a good service girl was too valuable to the WWE.

"You must be the new girl huh? What's your name?"

"Briana."

"Briana. That's a pretty name. I'm Kaitlyn. I'm like the cleaner, housekeeper, driver. I do everything for those guys."

"Oh."

Briana's face flushed, remembering the state the sitting area had been left in last night. She was sure her masters would not have lowered themselves to clean that up.

"Nice to meet you!" Kaitlyn said, sticking out her hand.

Briana took it and squeezed Kaitlyn's hand hard in a show of confidence. She had nothing to be ashamed of. Briana was evidently more important than Kaitlyn, as she was a service girl. It shouldn't matter to her that Kaitlyn had to clean up whatever came out of her.

"Yes," Briana's response was curt and she went back to thinking about her first meal of the day.

"There's no law that forbids you from talking to the help, you know," Kaitlyn was very persistent.

"I know, I'm just hungry and I want to make breakfast."

"Well then, let me help you. It's what I'm here for."

Briana stepped aside cooly.

"Finally we're getting somewhere," Kaityn grinned as she took ingredients and utensils from cupboards, "I know I embarrassed you just then. There is no easy way to introduce myself. But it would be so much easier if Seth- _they_ introduced me."

Briana nodded, she couldn't disagree with that.

"What do I know though?" she smiled again. "I've seen a lot of girls come and go here. Don't let that alarm you though."

"I'm not alarmed," Briana replied, "I know what I've got myself into."

"So did all the others. It doesn't hurt to have friends here. Let me be your friend. Don't be an idiot like they were. I'm not out to get you and I'm definitely not out to get _them_. I'm gay."

"Thanks for the heads up," Briana smiled ruefully.

* * *

On the second night Briana's sleep was disrupted again. This time the intruder, Rollins, sat on her bed. She wondered how long he had been there. It hadn't been a touch that had woken her, just an awareness that she wasn't alone.

"Such a shame that you woke. You looked so peaceful," he said. The kind words did not reach his eyes. In the very short time she had known him, she noticed that his eyes seemed to always be twinkling with malevolence.

Unsure how to respond, Briana smiled.

"Speak to me," Rollins demanded, in a hard tone.

She smiled again, "how long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Does that bother you?"

Briana was not enjoying this conversation, she felt like anything she said could set him off any moment.

"No Sir."

"Good, I'd hate to bother you." He laughed shortly. "How are you finding it so far?"

"Good. I'm comfortable here," she hardly knew, she'd not been in service long enough.

"We have tried to make you comfortable," Rollins nodded, "And how was last night? Your first night."

"I liked it," this was not untrue. She was born to do this. It might not have been exactly as she had imagined, but there was pleasure to be found in the acts.

Rollins nodded again and rose sooner than expected from the bed.

"You are not required tonight," he said, bluntly. Then briskly added, "goodnight."

It was not easy to get to sleep again after that. Briana sensed that she had displeased him, as she feared she would, but she wasn't sure how.

* * *

"I'm staying here," Dean said to his brethren when they stood waiting for him at the door. "I'll jog later. I prefer to go alone. Alone with my thoughts, you know."

Roman frowned at him along with Seth, then his face lightened when realisation dawned. This look gave way to a slightly disapproving shake of his head.

"See you around," Seth scowled, slamming the door behind him and Roman on his exit.

After waiting a few minutes for Seth and Roman to be well gone Dean made his way to the service girls room. He tapped at her door. It wasn't necessary to do so, but he remembered the look on her face when he'd come into her room unannounced the other night. He didn't want to scare her off, he enjoyed her too much.

"Come in," she immediately answered.

"Hey," Dean grunted at Briana.

"Hello."

"Would you like to watch TV with me?"

Dean had read that this was a completely acceptable thing to ask of a service girl. They did not just exist for sexual gratification, but were intended to be companions of a sort too. Not that he needed companionship. He was just trying to make her stay.

She smiled pleasantly, "Yes, I would like that. Thank you, Sir."

"It's Dean," he corrected her without thinking, " _Dean_ to those who know me well. You can call me Sir or Mr Ambrose."

He hoped he'd made a smooth recovery.

"Let's go," he then said and went back to the sitting area with the girl in tow.

They watched some old wrestling tapes together in silence. Dean couldn't tell if she enjoyed them or not, but she was sitting nicely and he hoped she was glad to be out of her room at least. He made notes on the tapes. If he wasn't having matches he was always trying to up his game in other ways.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Briana asked.

"Yes. There's no need to ask," Dean assured her.

"Thank you for telling me, Sir."

When she returned Dean realised she'd been sitting with him for too long, Roman and Seth would be back soon. He didn't want Seth to see this.

"I think you should go back to your room now," Dean dismissed her.

She nodded and smiled. Dean felt quietly pleased with himself for improving her day.

* * *

"I spied you with Dean yesterday," Kaitlyn said over a cup of tea with Briana.

"You mean Mr. Ambrose or Sir," Briana giggled.

Kaitlyn looked quizzically at her.

"Oh it's not even that funny. He came to my room-"

Kaitlyn widened her eyes and mouth to chide her.

"No, no. I listened to you. I'm not doing anything untoward alone with these guys. And besides, it was drilled in to us all at training. ' _If it's a faction, never let one get all the action'_."

Kaitlyn scoffed at the phrase.

"That's a true saying. They genuinely said that. Anyway, so he came to my room to ask me to watch TV with him, hence why you saw us together. And he told me to call him Dean when I called him Sir. He then got all flustered and was like ' _that's what people who know me well call me, but you must call me Sir_ '." Briana imitated Ambrose's voice poorly.

"Ah yeah he can be a bit of a doofus. It's cute, but don't let it draw you in. He is just as ruthless as they are. If not more."

Briana did not doubt it. She had seen his matches and promos prior to her service. He was mean alright.

"Anyway, I'm bringing up yesterday because I've never seen him do that with a girl before. Just be careful."

"I'm being nothing but careful. My first report is due tomorrow," Briana responded.

"Doesn't a week fly by when you're having fun?" Kaitlyn raised her brows sarcastically over her tea.

There was no denying it, Briana's time on the tour bus had been dull so far. It had concerned her that The Shield had only made use of her once in one week. She thought these men would be rabid. The more time passed without her being called on, the more she was convinced she had displeased Rollins. But Kaitlyn assured her that this was a good thing, it was not a sign of their boredom, but a sign that they wanted to preserve her and not tire her out. Briana had prayed nightly to the concubine that this was the case.

* * *

Briana's prayers that she would be needed again soon were quickly answered. That same night before her first report was due, Rollins woke her. She wished she would not be disturbed during her slumber, but if this was the way it had to be she would take it, rather than being sent away unwanted and in disgrace.

Before reporting to the men she took a bathroom break. On presenting herself Rollins immediately snapped at her.

"What took you so long?"

"I used the bathroom, Sir."

His face grew darker and he shot up from the couch where he was sat with his brothers. Before Briana was quite aware what was about to happen he slapped her, hard, across her face.

"Since when do you do anything without my permission?" he demanded of her, grabbing her upper arm in a vice like grip.

Briana was sure she was entitled to use the bathroom without permission. She wondered if she should bring it up with Stephanie McMahon or Lita. They could not strike her unless it was warranted. This could not be warranted. For now she would have to bear this injustice until she had her opportunity to speak up.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again," Briana said, ignoring the burn of his hand print that branded her cheek.

Rollins was in a foul mood, this was going to be a hard night of service.


	4. Can't Get No Satisfaction

"I'm glad you're sorry, but your tardiness is really disappointing. I treat you well. We only ask simple things of you, like, to obey. _Immediately._ What's so hard to understand about that?"

Dean didn't know exactly how he felt about Seth chastising Briana. Watching Seth smack the taste out of her mouth was a bit of a turn on. But he liked it more when they wanted it that way too. He shifted uncomfortably on his spot and attempted to gage Roman's thoughts. Roman simply looked blinded by his own lust.

"Leave her, I think she's learned her lesson," Dean suddenly piped up.

Seth abruptly stopped his lecture and gave Dean a swift, cool glance. For once, Dean found himself not caring that he was upsetting Seth and ruining his little power trip. He would do anything to make sure The Shield continued to be a well-oiled machine, but as of late he'd been feeling increasingly more and more done with Seth …

"She's all yours," Seth said roughly, pulling a limp Briana by her arm to Dean.

Briana seemed untouched by Seth, like he hadn't harmed her in the slightest. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks blushed so healthily that Dean barely noticed where Seth had marred her skin. Dean gripped her small hand and lead her to his room. Once there he pushed her to his bed and straddled her; he threaded one of the thin straps of the silken slip she was wearing between his fingers. It was the same one she had been wearing the other night. It pleased him that she had remembered that he liked it. That they _all_ liked it. He wanted her so badly that his selfish, animal instinct took over the pack mentality.

He let his hand paw at her round breast, petite and round, perfectly filling the fine fabric of her slip. He stroked his hand down her flat abdomen and down to her hot core. The fabric gathered between her legs and a wet patch quickly formed. She was wanton, so ripe and juicy. They were often advertised as this but rarely, truly, delivered. Seeming to want him inside her just as much as Dean wanted to fill her, Briana opened her legs. Dean impatiently pushed her slip up, so thrilled that she didn't wait to be commanded. She knew exactly what he needed and he needed her now. He pushed himself inside her easily and cursed loudly when her tight, hot, pulsing space swallowed him. Briana clapped a hand over her mouth beneath him and Dean immediately pinned the hand back, beside her face. He didn't want her to be modest, he wanted to see and hear how much she enjoyed this.

* * *

Roman watched Deans hips move in frantic gyration between the service girls thighs with slight distaste. Taking a girl for yourself, away from the pack, was frowned upon. No man was more important than another in this group. Deans actions would not and could not detract Roman or Seth from getting their fill too. In his haze, Roman felt compelled to come closer to the girl. Her scent drove him to the brink of savagery, he wanted to take her. But Dean was already buried deep inside her, coating himself in her scent. There was nowhere else Roman wanted to go, but her mouth. He clamped a firm hand around her jaw and fixed his intense black stare onto her face. Her mouth was wide and ready, dutifully awaiting his gift which he promptly delivered.

Seth soon followed with his bizarre ritual. This service girl was fit for purpose, but rather than use her vessels, he chose to waste his seed on her face instead. Afterwards Roman experienced a sharp drop in adrenaline, which he had become used to. He turned his back on the scene and allowed Seth to dismiss the service girl, as was usual. Exhausted by tonight's fight and exertions he retired to his own bed, eager to sleep off the feeling of disquiet that kept nagging him after the bonding.

* * *

The Shield's report was the first to land on Lita's desk and therefore, thankfully, the last she would read. But now unfortunately, she had reached the bottom of the pile.

She skim read the report. There was nothing unusual in there. They always found something wrong with the girls, they were never quite right. Lita didn't understand why they weren't content to just get their dick wet. It was easy sex, the best kind of sex. What more could they want? She reluctantly picked up her phone and dialled The Shield's bus. Kaitlyn picked up the line.

"Hey Kaitlyn, it's your favourite time of the month again," Lita grinned to herself.

Kaitlyn was the only thing she liked about having to have any contact at all with The Shield and their numerous, miserable excuses for service girls.

"I have a good feeling about this month actually!" Kaitlyn responded, in her cheerful way. "I think she may actually be the genuine article."

"Huh," Lita simply responded.

Kaitlyn was always kind about the girls, but this was overly positive, even for her. Kaitlyn rambled some more about the girl and though Lita enjoyed the sound of her voice, she remained uninterested in The Shield's new service girl.

"Good. I gotta stop you there though hon, I best get on with some work. I need to see her at 1pm. Will you let her know?"

"Of course, see ya. Take care."

Lita had difficulty focusing on her work after their short conversation. She was going to miss Kaitlyn when her time was up with WWE, she wished to all the stupid Gods in their fucked up universe that she could stop being a pussy and just ask the girl out for a goddamn drink.

* * *

Briana approached Lita's office confident that she was fulfilling her role effectively. They were rough with her, especially Rollins, but last night was another successful night. She felt a little smug when whilst waiting outside Lita's office, she saw a girl emerge from her office crying. She had always had a disdain for public displays of emotion, her self-control would surely impress Lita.

"Next!" Lita barked.

Lita gestured to a chair opposite her desk by way of greeting to Briana when she entered. It didn't surprise her that Lita found her head too heavy to lift to nod at her in recognition. She had been no different when Briana had first met her.

"You're on time. Congratulations," Lita said drily.

Briana was puzzled by Lita's comment.

"Your report says your time keeping is very dissatisfactory."

"Does it say anything else?" Briana asked.

Lita finally snapped her head up, "don't be smart."

This was not how Briana had envisioned her first review going. Not only did she appear to be on the wrong side of The Shield, she was on the wrong side of Lita too.

"I'm sorry," Briana explained herself. "I was late, once. I was punished and I apologised. But I thought I had pleased my masters in everything else."

Lita referred back to the report.

"You've been rated 3, satisfactory, on everything else. Apart from on 'time keeping' where you've been rated 1, very dissatisfactory. Here, take a look."

Briana had expected a lengthy, glowing report of her virtues and skills, not the 'satisfaction' survey that was laid out on the desk in front of her.

"I see," Briana said.

"My advice would be to never be late again and try harder."

Briana nodded genially at Lita's lack of help. She considered asking about the punishment Seth had dealt her, but decided not to. There was no mention of it on the report and Lita had not questioned her when she mentioned it. Lita clearly did not care about service girls and it left Briana wondering not only how many more slaps she would have to take, but what it would take to please The Shield.

* * *

"How did your meeting with Lita go?"

Rollins voice was the last that Briana wanted to hear right now. He could only be here, conveniently bumping into her in the kitchen straight after her meeting during the daytime when none of the men were ever anywhere to be seen, to gloat.

"She says you're satisfied with me and advices that I improve my time keeping, which I aim to do, Mr. Rollins."

Rollins turned to Briana with a steaming mug in his hand, which he proffered to her. He could have spat in it or poisoned it, he was quickly shaping up to be a man that was not to be trusted, let alone liked.

"Thank you," she said taking it, having to keep these bitter thoughts to herself.

"I didn't mean that. None of that means anything, it's just a formality," he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his own mug. "I meant was she friendly? Was it nice to get off the bus?"

Rollins knew well enough that walking a few yards to Lita's bus did not constitute a nice excursion.

"Yes, she's pleasant and it is nice to get some fresh air."

"Pleasant?" he laughed, "I'm not sure that's a word any of our old service girls would have used to describe her. They said, speaking generally of course, that she wasn't particularly helpful and wasn't the easiest person to confide in."

The message behind his words was obvious: You're alone. Thinking Briana had took the message to heart he left.

"It's nice to see you looking respectable Briana. We really should have more conversations when you're wearing clothes. I'll be on my way, I only came by for a drink. Ciao."

He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was leaving Briana more determined than ever to make this service successful, at least for her.


End file.
